


Nanny Blue

by sigiseraphina



Series: Dr. Rotten and Nanny Blue [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Burnplay, Business, Co-workers, Corporal Punishment, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Dubious Science, Ecto-Boobs (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Embarrassment, Falling In Love, Human Experimentation, Laboratories, M/M, Monster experimentation, Monsters, Nanny Blue, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Spanking, Panty Kink, Science Experiments, Social Experiments, Spanking, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Teasing, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigiseraphina/pseuds/sigiseraphina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Papy in the hospital, Blue takes on a high paying job at a laboratory, working as a nanny or pseudo-mother for monsters being experimented on. The job itself is fine, but Blue is quickly losing patience with his coworkers' sadistic natures. Thankfully, Dr. Rotten is not so sadistic... probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nanny Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larkspur_Productions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkspur_Productions/gifts).



> Dr. Rotten and the general universe comes from the gorgeous mind of Rottenberryblast.tumblr.com aka Larkspur_Productions here on Ao3

Blue had been working at the lab for nearly three months. When he applied to be a nanny, he hadn't been expecting to be caring for monsters that were being used as lab rats for the infamous Dr. Rotten, but the pay was too much too turn down. With the way things were going with Papy, he'd need every dime he could make. If that meant carrying for damaged monsters and living with the guilt that it caused him, that was fine. He could handle it. He had to handle it for Papy's sake.

In his time here, he'd been forced to do lots of... unorthodox methods in order to keep the lab rats in line and to keep the doctor focused on his very important research, a second half of the job that they hadn't anticipated. However, he had come to find some joy as he worked. Seeing the lab rats smile and coo the second he entered their cell, playing with non-existent creatures to make them feel a little less crazy, and being able to hold them in his arms. Those were things that almost made the job feel important. In a life of tests and experiments, Blue could give them moments of just living and he took it seriously, knowing that it meant the world to them.

The doctor was not unnecessarily cruel. Every test came with a reason, every pill held a hope, and everything ended the second that it could. It had been his idea to create Blue's position. The lab rats had become fearful, untrusting, and worst of all, uncooperative. It seemed that dangling promises of sweets or walks were no longer enough to gain their loyalty. They needed someone, who could speak on their behalf, to be on their side, and to give them something to hope for. The idea itself was heavily inspired by the doctor's own upbringing. It'd been hard to live up to his step-father's demands and expectations, but he had his mother. Her love and support was able to hold him high enough to reach the levels that where expected of him. Even after her death, the doctor still looked to her whenever he felt lost or alone. In a way, it'd be more fair to say that her spirit had shaped the idea.

Blue, being a stranger, knew none of this. He hadn't known who inspired his position, what the lab expected to come from his presence, nor did he know that Dr. Rotten had some buried sympathy for the lab rats. What he did know, was that the doctor was fair and always upfront about the trials that the lab rats would face. Blue never walked into a cell without knowing what state their charge would be in and for what reason. For him, that was enough to make him admire the doctor as a just man. The same could not be true for his staff.

"So if you had to kill one of the rats which one would it be?" 

"Today, that bunny freak tripped over one of her little friends and fell into acid, funniest shit I've ever seen all week!" 

"Oh! Have you tried sneaking up on the old man by doing a single clap in his ear??? He thinks he's getting shot and hits the deck!”

"The buggy guy got a hold of some markers and started filling in his tatoos to makem last longer. Told him that attracts the beast that living in his arm. Thank god those were nontoxic markers, cause that fucker started chomping down like a starved bobcat!"

"I gave the dumb one some Legos with magnets inside. The second he finishes anything, just switch on the magnetic floor and the whole thing gets destroyed. Plus it yanks him down to the floor!”

"I took a toy gun and "killed" one of the rabbits right in front of her!" 

"Have you tried tickling Chomper's arm when he's in a straight jacket?" 

"No! You have to tell the commander that the humans are invading again." 

"Ever just taser one to see em get all twitchy?"

Everyday, comments like the ones above would be tossed around the lunchroom like a game of paper football. Everyone trying to thing of some way to make the lab rats life worse than it already was. As soon as Blue showed up, he'd get flocked by coworkers, who loved to jeer at how upset Blue got over their talking points and tried to convince him that it didn't matter and that Blue's job was a waste of valuable resources.

Last week, Blue couldn't stomach entering the cafeteria, but his stomach wasn't willing to go hungry either. As he stood outside the door, trying to figure out what to do, Dr. Rotten brushed by him, sack lunch in hand, but the doctor always had the lab under his name during this time... That meant the lab was empty and that's when Blue started taking lunches in the lab. It was fine, since Blue was a neat eater and careful to dispose of his cartons outside of the lab. It was fine, until the doctor returned early from lunch one day.

"Mr. Aster! I thought I made it perfectly clear that there is no eating in my laboratory! You're going to contaminate my work!" Blue jumped up in surprise, knocking his drink across his chosen lab-made-lunch table. He dove forward to catch the pooling soda before it run into any papers. He successfully caged the soda with his white gloved hands and his uniform dress sopping up the main liquid. 

"I'm so-sorry sir- I-" 

"Ugh! Look what you've done!" Rotten stormed over to collect his papers, glaring daggers at Blue. 

"I'll clean it up-" 

"Goddamn right you'll clean it up!"

Blue scrambled off the desk and rushed over to the opposite side of the room to gather paper towels and disinfectant, dripping soda and stumbling over himself, along the way. His only saving grace was the fact that he was fast, getting right to work in cleaning up the mess as Rotten scolded him. 

"This is exactly why we do not have food and drink in the lab. What if a sample had been laying out? All of that research would've be wasted! Your salary might've covered the materials, but wasting my time and forcing me to trample over old ground? That is something you can't give me back! This is why we have a cafeteria. It is for eating your meals. Do you think you're special? You get to work close with me and the lab rats, do you think you're above everyone else? Well let me be clear, you are just as expendable as everyone else. In fact, with that dull brain of yours, I'd say you're far more expendable than the average worker here! You will eat in the cafeteria like everyone else, from now on, is that clear?!" 

"But sir-" 

"Excuse me?" Dr. Rotten huffed in an angry disbelief, before growling. "I've had enough! You'll clean the rest up in a moment. Stand up and remove your clothes." Blue opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by the ugly glare Dr. Rotten gave him, timed with the snap of his fingers.

Whimpering, Blue stood upright and did as he was ordered, starting with his soiled gloves. He unzipped the back of his dress, with some difficulty, and carefully peeled it off, feeling grateful that the soda hadn't soaked through to his ectoflesh, which was a sticky substance magnet. He looked at the doctor for his next instructions, but was met with grumble of frustration.

"I said take off your clothes. All of them, you dimwitted fatty. Underwear, and yes, I'll be marking your record for them not being the brand issued to you, socks, shoes, and hand band. I want you nude." 

"Y-Yes sir..." Blue sniffled at the tongue-lashing, removing the rest of his clothes and neatly staking them under the table. He wasn't sure what the doctor intended to do, but by tone alone, Blue knew that it couldn't possibly be pleasant.

"I don't stand for insubordination in my lab, Mr.Aster, and I'm going to see to it that you never forget that fact ever again! Bend over and grab your ankles. If I have to restrain you, I'll repeat this lesson everyday for a week. And stop that sniveling, you'll have reason enough to cry soon enough!" 

Blue snapped into position, squeezing his ankles for support, but, being sensitive and afraid, he was not able to follow the doctor's second command and freely allowed tears to fall as Dr. Rotten approached from behind. Blue's shoulders shook from embarrassment and his bottom trembled from anticipation, having known the position from boyhood.

"Normally," Dr. Rotten began. "I'd have you count each stroke, but if you can't even follow a simple rule, I doubt you can count up to a third digit." 

"Thr-Three digits?! Please, sir, I'm sorry! I-I'll never eat in here again! Please not that many! I'll be goooood!" Blue pleaded, dying to break position and runaway, but... He needed this job for Papy and by this point, he couldn't leave his darlings all alone in their cells wondering where he'd went.

"Well I think 100 is the perfect number for insubordination and a small price to pay for forgiveness." Dr. Rotten ran a meter stick across his bottom and thighs. "25 here, here, here, and here! Nice and even." 

"Pleeeease, sir, please no, i-I- Aaaah!!!" Blue cried out at the surprise starting swat. As expected, Dr. Rotten gave a calculated hit right to the crevasse of where cheek met thigh, usually well protected by rolls of flesh, but completely exposed in this portion with it's muscles pulled tight, leaving no excess flesh to absorb the shock waves. Before Blue could recover, Rotten laid down another blow just above his knee and a third one right below his hip bone. He nearly lost balanced and had to lock his knees to keep himself from wiggling. Blue ground his teeth on the fourth swat right on the meat of his bottom, as the doctor scolded him for his noisy behavior. 

"4% in and crying out at every swat, already locking your knees, already loosing balance? I'd shape up if I were you, unless you want to repeat this EVERY... Single... Day... This week!" Blue didn't trust himself to speak, especially with Rotten pausing for swats. The last thing he wanted was to be accused of interrupting. He managed to grunt through the next 18 swats all aimed at his left cheek, laid on in even stripes from just below his hip bone and to the edge of his thighs. It would leave a nice even burn that'd be gone by morning. But then came the hard part.

Rotten hit the center of Blue's left thigh. Blue flinched instinctively, nearly falling forward onto his knee. He quickly caught his mistake and imminently went back to position, but Rotten was far from impressed and struck in the exact spot again. Once again, Blue buckled, but this time he did not recover nearly as swiftly. 

"Are you trying to make me angry, Mr. Aster? I told you hold still!" 

"I-it ju-huuurts... Please... No-not so har- AAAAAH! Ah, ah! D-Do-Doctor, Pleeeease!" Blue cried out as the same spot was struck for a third time, this time almost taking him to the ground completely. 

"Not so hard? Now I don't think that's your decision now is it? You've used up your warnings about position. Buuuut, as a merciful monster, I've elected to grant you pity and give you a choice. Admit you are a weakling now and we'll finish today's session. Or I can give you the next 9 swats right in the center. But if you break position again today, I'm going to start over with you properly restrained and you can expect 150 swats everyday for the next week. Decide fast, you've used up all my patience. And be grateful I'm giving you a second chance." 

Blue nodded, chocking back a sob, as he returned to position. "Th-Thank y-you..." 

"That's better, now choose." 

"Mmmm..." Blue whined and in his panic state of mind decided to just go with his gut instinct. "I-I won't br-break p-p-position ah-again..." 

"Humph! I doubt it, but if that's your choice...!" Dr. Rotten sang, giving a firm swat where promised. Blue bit through the pain and stayed in position. "Hmm... keep it up."

The next swat was hard to stand, the next, even harder, the third, unbearable, but the fourth was numbing, which made the following swats, easier to stomach. Blue knew that he had swats left for this side and took a deep breath as the ninth swat hit and shuddered it out with the tenth on the upper half of his thigh. Tears had created rivers across his forehead that dripped onto the floor as twin waterfalls. His body shook with pain, but he was filled with relief. If he could stand through nine in the same spot, he'd be fine for the second half of his spanking. He just had to stay focused and keep his legs locked, no matter what. 

It burned, his body ached, and his skull was drenched by sweat and tears, but it was better than the threat of receiving it daily. Punishing Blue fell under the Doctor's “waste of time category”, so Blue knew that everyday the doctor had to repeat the lesson, the angrier the doctor would get, which meant the harder he would hit and the tighter he'd pull the restraints. Blue wanted no part of that.

Rotten finished the left side up with the hardest whack yet and was disappointed when all Blue did was howl. He'd been confident that Blue would've broken by now. And, oh, how, Rotten loathed to be wrong. Now Blue was just outright challenging him. But he couldn't be too much harsher on the right side or the symmetry would be ruined! The symmetry... Rotten smirked with pride as his mind uncovered a loophole to push Blue over the edge. He laid the first three lines, just as he had on the left, but started on the thighs this time, right in the center...

"Can't have uneven sides can we?" Rotten asked smugly, swiping the meter stick across the center again. He smiled proudly as Blue's thighs quivered with pain. His knees wanted to give out, but Blue stubbornly held on, squeezing his ankles and praying he could hold out just a little bit longer... Another strike hit its mark. Blue's bones rattled involuntarily from the stress, as he chocked on his sobs. It sounded like victory to Dr. Rotten! He swung his arm back and snapped it back so hard that it shattered right across Blue's thigh. 

"AAAAAAGH!" Blue screeched with agony, tossing his head back, but somehow managing to keep his legs straight. 

"That's coming out of your paycheck!" Rotten snapped, kicking the splinters away, but Blue was too wrapped up in his agony to hear or care. 

Not wanting to give the bottom a chance to cool, Rotten stomped over and grabbed the spare meter stick, half tempted to grab a metal rule for Blue's infuriating resilience. But then the marks wouldn't match. He tapped the new weapon lightly against Blue's bottom to let him know it was far from over. He knew that if Blue didn't crack with these next few swats, he'd manage to stand through the whole ordeal, proving Rotten wrong. 

Wanting to add salt to the wound, Rotten scolded him throughout the following seven whacks. "You're howling is obnoxious, I doubt you'll have more than a bruise or two tomorrow, but you're acting as if I've beaten you with a rod?! I thought I hired a man, but clearly you are nothing but a sniveling child!!" He growled as he finished the last of the center hits. Blue was barely breathing, between his wails and developing hiccups. Between the sweat and the dark blue blush around his skull, it seemed as though he was about to throw up. His legs were violently shaking and his bones still rattled, but god damn it he was standing with his legs straight and hands around his ankles.

By this point, most of the fun had been ruined for the doctor. He doubted that Blue would come this far and give up on the easy swats, so he went back to how he'd started, methodical and even. Though, he did let his mind wander to secondary and tertiary punishments. If he wanted to get any sense of victory, he'd have to get creative. Blue on the other hand, was far past the point of cognition. All of his mental focus went to holding his position. He couldn't even find relief in the fact that he was almost done. He'd stopped counting and every swing of the stick brought more pain than the last. It felt like he'd been there for hours with hours still yet to come. 

Blue let out a long howl as Rotten started up on his right cheek, as though it's been a surprise or that he'd hoped that Rotten would skip the last fourth. Rotten didn't bother to scold or berate him further. He didn't want to bother competing with the young man's cries and doubted that Blue was listening at this point anyways. Rotten's hypothesis was proven as he gave the final blow and told Blue that he could stand, but Blue made no move to righten himself nor gave any indication that he'd heard him. It didn't matter to Rotten, he had a few minutes to spare as he paged his intern to bring him a few requested items. He was actually amused as he started to rub, poke, and pat Blue's bottom to even out the sting and the young skeleton still continued on, holding his place and mewling like a newborn chocking on his own spittle.

Blue didn't enter back into true consciousness for more than five minutes, when he heard the slamming of a door, which made him jerk upright. 

"Thank you, Gretchen~!" The doctor called, despite the flustered intern having already shut the door in embarrassment.

"Oh, Mr.Aster, you've finally stopped some of your blubbering, good. Now we can move onto the reflection portion of your punishment."

"Re-re-re-fle-eh-eh-...?" Blue gave up trying to speak. He was just too torn up to form even a single word. And judging by the doctor's smirk, anything Blue wanted to say at this point was irrelevant. Rotten had a plan and he was fully committed to doing it. 

"Reflection? Oh yes. You see, I always find that people don't think about why they're getting punished, when they're being beaten and are always so tongue tied when I finish. So I think it's always good to give you some time to form an adequate response to my questions. What did you do wrong? Why is it wrong? And how will you avoid it in the future? This time, I am a bit curious as to why you behaved like a complete moron, but don't expect me to care in the future. Disobedience is not tolerated under any circumstances, is that clear Mr. Aster?" 

Blue opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off. "Ah, ah, nod if you understand." Blue nodded with a sniffle, rubbing at his eye sockets trying to dry his face. 

"Excellent. Now I want you to remember that burning in your bottom while you're thinking, so I'm going to try something new to see if it helps you think more clearly." Rotten was practically drooling with excitement. Though he failed to break Blue in the first step, he was now pleased that he could at least test out a punishment, he'd had in mind for a while. 

"See this hot plate? I've set it to about 45 degrees celcius, just when skin, or in your case, ectoflesh, begins to burn. But I've taken the liberty of warming your bottom up to a temperature where your flesh will only scald. I want you to climb up on this stool and sit your hot bottom right on this bad boy. Make sure to keep your hands on your head, or they will get burnt. You'll have 15 minutes to give me adequate responses to my questions. And then we can finish off your punishment. Now, I don't have time to babysit you, so I will be doing work. Keep your cries to a minimum and don't squirm, or I won't hesitate to turn up the dial. Nod if you you understand." 

"No- please-" 

"Do you already need a reminder about how I feel about insubordination?!" He snapped. 

"So-so-sorry!" Blue yelped, climbing onto the stool hesitantly and clenching his bottom as Dr. Rotten gave a warning swat with his hand. 

"Turn around and sit." Blue obeyed silently, but hissed with pain as he felt a new heat igniting his thoroughly tenderized bottom. Regaining some clarity of mind, Blue began to wonder if he'd misjudged the doctor. He would readily admit that eating in the lab was a bad idea and that he should be following the lab's guidelines. However, this? This seemed like overkill and not fair in the slightest. He'd taken his spanking, well, or well enough, but he was still in trouble?

"There's a good boy!" Rotten praised, pushing the stool just out of reach. "I'll see you in 15 minutes. Nod if you understand." Blue nodded. "Good boy..." The doctor gave him a patronizing pat on the cheek, before getting his paperwork and starting a timer.

The first few minutes were the worst as his magic tried to heal his ectoflesh, but the ectoflesh itself naturally tried to rise itself to the hotplate's stable temperature. It felt like a thousand degrees, no matter how much Blue told himself that that wasn't the case. He couldn't stop crying as he felt his flesh literally burning, but he did his best to keep his sobs to a very quiet level and managed to make it through the first five minutes with only a single warning.

By the start of the second third, their bottom had nearly reached the hot plate's temperature, so the burn didn't feel nearly as intense, despite the damage still being done to his poor abused flesh. He spent this third of his time focusing on evening out his breathing and calming his nerves. Given the state he was in, his relaxation method of clenching and unclenching joints wasn't overly successful, but it did help him. It wasn't surprising that a lot of his muscles were tense and he only managed to work out a couple kinks from his shins down, but he supposed it was better than nothing. 

As the final five minutes started to tick down, Blue gasped, realizing he hadn't been thinking at all about what the doctor had ordered him to. "Do I need to turn up the heat, Mr. Aster?" 

"No, sir... sorry..." 

"Hmph... Don't make me warn you again." Blue nodded even though Dr.Rotten's eyes were glued to the end of a microscope. Truthfully, Blue couldn't even remember what he had asked him to think about. It was rather standard “think about what you've done” rhetoric that the doctor had used, or at least Blue was mildly sure that he had. His own father had been rather strict, so Blue hoped that his training from childhood still laid dormant and could give the doctor the answers he wanted. At this point it was his only hope.

Blue felt the butterflies rise up in a flurry as the timer let out it's obnoxious ring. Though, Dr. Rotten seemed to be in no hurry to release Blue from his torment. He finished writing out an equation, straightened his papers, flipped off the light on the microscope, and walked over to Blue rather calmly, observing him for a moment, before speaking and flipping the hot plate off. Each moment making Blue more and more eager to get off the hot plate. 

"Well Mr. Aster, I believe your time is up." Blue nodded with firm agreement. "However... I don't want you to loose focus, so you'll remain there, until you answer my questions. What did you do wrong? Why was it wrong? How will you avoid it in the future? And why? Remember to keep the last one brief, as I doubt I'll care for the details." 

"I-I... I ate in the lab, whi-which is against the rules-" 

"Why is it against the rules, Mr. Aster?" 

"Be-Because it co-could contaminate the exper-experiments, oooor, it could spill onto re-research... Oh! And there's a per-perfectly fine cafe-cafeteria down the hall for eating. Wh-Where, I-I'll eat from no-now on, so, so, so i won't be eating in the lab..." 

"Hmmm... Mediocre response. Finish it off." 

"Finish it-? Oh! Uh, it's um... it's not really important, or a good reason, but uh-" 

"Obviously. Spare the details." 

"Th-The others- um, some co-workers have been pestering me during lunch..." 

"At risk of further wasting my time, elaborate. How are they pestering you?" The doctor asked, crossing his arms, mentally preparing his judgement.

"They- mmmm... They say cruel th-things about the- about the lab rats. Like how they enjoyed hurting them, or that they want to hurt them or share ideas just to be cruel... It's not for science, they just like taking things out on them and it's not like it's their fault they're here to begin with! And, isn't it my job to look after them and lo- ca-care for them? How can I do that, when I'm constantly being harassed for doing my job and trying to treat them with as much dignity as I can?" Blue paled, realizing he'd raised his voice and started crying again. "Si-Sir, I'm, I'm sorry, I'll just... I'll just ignore them..." 

"You will not. I'm sending out an email about this. If someone harasses you again, you are to send me their names. I won't have them inhibiting your work. The co-operation with lab rats and maintaining their remaining mental health is an important part of this facility. Don't underestimate your contributions, Mr. Aster." Blue, to put it most simply, was shocked. He'd dealt with more than a few bullies in his time and the response had always been "ignore them" or "befriend them" and that "tattling" was not an option. Not to mention, the doctor had actually complimented him and acknowledged the importance of his job. Blue felt his chest rise with relief and pride, as the doctor kindly helped him down from the hot plate. Blue's brief moment of joy was promptly snuffed out and shattered, as the doctor spoke again. 

"Now, I won't have you walking around in the nude. But... this could be a teachable moment. Perhaps you will be an example of what I think of insubordination." Dr. Rotten used his magic to pull the garments Gretchen had provided over to him. "You're lucky we had anything to cover you with. Thankfully, Gretchen thought of checking the old storage room." 

From the pile, he pulled out a pair of frilly white panties that covered only the top half of the bottom and made extra cute by the little bow on the back. Blue took them from Rotten's hands and pulled them on without complaint, but with a lot of blushing. The fabric felt awful on his flesh, but it was better than being nude and the pain was inspiration enough to behave. 

"Good, now for the bra-" 

"Sir, I don't wear a bra. I only form my uh, breasts... if I need to nurse someone." 

"Today, you are wearing one." Dr. Rotten held it out, making it clear that he'd already decided. Blue let out a sigh of defeat and strapped it on. It looked ridiculous with nothing to fill them. Dr. Rotten had thought of that. "Now form your breasts." 

"But sir-" 

"But sir, that'll occupy some of my magic so I won't heal nearly as fast? Yes, what a wonderful observation. Sounds so smart, I would've thought it was my idea." He smirked like a peacock. "Now, I want that bra, nice and tight, so I know you're really using your magic. If your breasts don't feel pinched, then they aren't big enough."

"Sir... please?" 

"Don't worry, I'll give you a minute to fully form them." Dr. Rotten crossed his arms and stared expectantly at Blue's chest, figuring he might as well enjoy the show, after all, he'd been working quite hard to put Blue back in his place, the doctor deserved a little treat. He couldn't help but chuckle with amusement as Blue's chest blew up like a pair of balloons, just barely rolling over the sides of the bra by the time they stopped growing. If this wasn't a professional setting, Rotten might've reached out and gave the pair squeeze and dug his fingers in, until Blue was begging for mercy. However, this was a professional setting. 

"There we go, not so hard, huh? Arms up," he ordered, so that he could tie the large ruffle underskirt around Blue's waist, making sure to pull it extra tight... to encourage good posture. 

Blue found the underskirt completely ridiculous in the amount of layers it had, frankly it reminded him of a tutu with how far out the ends went, but at least it covered his knees, barely. He'd just have to be careful about bending over... 

"Oh! I almost forgot these! Hold up the underskirt and I'll slip them on underneath it," Rotten chirped, a bit too happily, as he held up blue and white poke dot pantyhose. Blue lifted up the underskirt as ordered, but did find the strength to voice his complaints, knowing full well how the itchy and clingy material would feel on his well spanked thighs.

"Sir... Are those... Are those really necessary? Isn't this thing enough?" He gestured to the ruffles.

"Lift your right foot." Blue barely lifted it and let out a long whine as the doctor pulled the first side up his ankle. 

"Doctoooor, this really isn't necessary!" He tried again.

"Left foot," he ordered and Blue obeyed. 

"Pleaaase, I'll do anything, just don't make me wear theeeeese!"

"A little embarrassment never hurt anyone, in fact, I think it'll do you a lot of good, Mr. Aster. Ah! There we go, nice and proper. Now for the dress." 

“Mmmmm!” Blue fussed as Dr. Rotten tossed the blue garment over his head and rightened it for him. The dress was short enough, but thanks to all the ruffles it was even shorter, making the bottom half of the dress not feel like a dress at all. Covering his face in embarrassment, Blue didn't mind when the doctor again ordered him to move his feet, so he could add on his white frilly socks and single black strap clogs that were standard parts of his uniform. He just wanted his torment to be over, but there were still a couple finishing touches to be taken care of.

“Eeek!” Blue jumped forward as he felt the doctor raising the back of his skirt of frills. “Wh-What are you doing?”

“Well, it's not much of an example if people can't see my handiwork, now is it?” Dr. Rotten took a pair of clothes clips just big enough to hold all the ruffles and the skirt together with the collar of the dress, fully exposing Blue's bottom in all it's glory, save for what the underwear and occasional polka dot from the hoes covered.

“I can't walk around the facility like this!” Blue squealed in offense. 

“Not without your headband,” Dr. Rotten gave a nonchalant reply, using his magic to replace Blue's standard headpiece. “There we go. Now I believe you have a mess to clean up. It's dried by now, so you're gonna need a stronger cleaner. The south utility closet should have everything you need.”

“Dr. Rotten! I can't- You can't- You can't seriously expect me to go around looking like this!”

“I don't see why not, once you finish cleaning up, you'll just be working with the lab rats until close and they don't care what you wear. If you're so worried about being seen, I'd suggest you hurry before everyone's lunch hour's up.” Rotten checked his watch. “Oh my, fifteen minutes, you'll be cutting it quite close!”

Blue did a double take between the door and the doctor, before realizing he was right and taking off like a rocket. The South Hall was quite the walk from the lab, but maybe if he sprinted... Just maybe, nobody would catch him in this state. He'd just die if anyone saw him like this, especially when people were already picking on him. Why'd the doctor have to be such a complete dick?!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'm pretty shy about writing smut, so I'd love to hear what you guys think in the comments below.


End file.
